


sunshine at night

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After a long day, Jubal goes to see Kristen
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Kudos: 26
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	sunshine at night

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge, prompt, here comes the sun (the beatles) 
> 
> So when Jubal was the only one who didn’t hug Kristen when she came back to work, I decided it was because no one else had seen her as she recuperated. He, on the other hand, saw and hugged her every day. Hence, Fic.

Jubal waves as he walks past Isobel’s office, only feeling slightly guilty as he leaves her there, a stack of files in front of her, a pen in her hand and a frown on her brow. Not for the first time, he finds himself glad that the brass had passed him over when Ellen left and that he’d had the damn good sense to not even consider applying when Dana had retired. 

Sometimes, the price of power just isn’t worth paying. 

Especially when he has places to be. 

This time of night, the traffic is light so it’s an easy run to his destination, only the occasional red light to impede his progress. Even that doesn’t perturb him, giving him time to think back over the day, the perplexing case that they can’t make head nor tail of, the case that is making even the usually imperturbable Stuart Scola snappy, the one that’s doing frankly dangerous things to Maggie Bell’s blood pressure. 

But that, he thinks, as he pulls into a blessedly empty parking space, is tomorrow’s problem. 

Tonight, he pulls his coat a little tighter around him as he jogs down the street, up a set of steps, presses the same buzzer he’s pressed every night for the last couple of weeks. If he bounces a little on the balls of his feet as he waits for her to answer, he’ll blame that on the chill of the night air, absolutely nothing to do with the anticipation of seeing her after a whole day apart. (She won’t believe him, but he’ll try it anyway.) 

He’s not waiting long though, the buzz sounding like music to his ears, the same as the solid weight of the door closing behind him. By the time he makes his way down the hall to her apartment door, she’s already standing there waiting for him and even though he’s told her she shouldn’t, he’s not going to complain. 

Not when she’s easily the best thing he’s seen all day. 

“Hey, you,” he hears himself say as he approaches her and Kristen waits until he’s in her apartment, until the door is closed behind them and her arms are around his neck before she answers. 

“Hey, yourself,” she says, her smile wide and beaming and all for him. He’s missed that smile since she’s been out in the field, he’s missed it even more since she’s been off work recuperating from her injury and he doesn’t let himself think about how close he came to missing it for the rest of his life. That way lies dark thoughts and madness and he doesn’t want that, not here, not now.

Not when her smile, like sunshine at night, warms him from the inside out, makes him believe that everything is going to be all right. 

He slides his arms around her waist, links his fingers against the small of her back and brushes a kiss across her lips. It’s a brief one and she frowns when he pulls back, running a finger across his forehead, like she’s trying to smooth out the furrows she sees there. “Bad day?” she guesses and he knows she’s going to tease him about his answer but he doesn’t care. 

“Not anymore,” he tells her and she does roll her eyes at that but only for a moment. 

Because he kisses her properly then, her smile feeling even better than it looked and he resolves to make her eyes roll back for a completely different reason, employs every trick in his considerable skill set to make sure that it happens. 

She doesn’t have any complaints. 

Much, much later, her smile is sleepy but no less brilliant against his skin as she murmurs, “I’m glad you came over.” 

He wouldn’t be anywhere else, but for once, discretion wins out. “Me too,” he whispers and, seconds later, they are both asleep.


End file.
